MLP Jurassic Equestria
by RedlinRanger
Summary: Update version


...

My Little Pony: Jurassic Equestria/ by RedlinRanger

Chapter 0: Prologue Opening of the park

...

The story begins in a lab in which a worker who is putting up files on top of the desk. As he was done with that he hears the animal witch look at him as it was in the cage. Few seconds later her boss came to get the animal.

"Is she ready?" She asked.

"Yes she is." He said as he looked to his boss with a worried expression.

"Alright, the helicopter is already outside, we are going to roll her out of here and she will be out of your hooves"

"Thank you, you don't know how happy I am to hear that. She has been nothing but trouble; escape 6 times, attacked one of our guard and somepony almost got killed by this animal! She is too dangerous to be here and very soon she going to get big."

"Well, don't worry." She replied and walked right up to the cage. The animal then slowly poked her head up from the cage and looked at her intruder.

"She will be in a new cage that she will not escape from. I can guaranteed that."

Two Hours later and the helicopter finally landed on the island known as 'Isisla Nublar'. The island itself was located south from Manehattan.

The cargo which held the voracious animal in it started to shake and rattle as the best within moved about. Hissing, clicking and scratching it's claws as it looked at the pony guard next to it. The intent to kill the pony guard was thick in the air. Although as if the savior of the sun herself came, a red griffin came into view. He gave the creature an amused look as he spoke.

"So you're the clever girl that's causing such a ruckus back here."

The creature clearly did not take kindly to this individual. He took notice as one predator to another the intent to kill within her eyes. As he backed away he shouted to his fellow team members.

"Alright, I want the six of you to haul the cage to the gate so we can put her in the pen! I want unicorns to be ready with stun spells!" So the orders went as he addressed all of his team.

As they neared the cage she let out a high pitch roar at them. After that the loading team was able to put the being by the gate.

"Alright, loading team step away! Gate keeper, you're up!" The red griffon ordered.

"Grunt Ray, raise the Gate!"

A nod for confirmation passed the two siblings as he started to open the gate. Once it was completely open she charged at the side causing Grunt to fall to the ground and knocking the cage a-jar. Grunt soon found himself on the ground as he had lost his balance; after which his leg was snagged by the might beast's jaws. The air was filled with his screams of pain as he called out to his brother, Goliath.

"Lock the side wall, We can't let her get out!" Goliath shouted, the red griffon giving it his all to save his brother from the all-consuming monster.

As Goliath tried to grab his brother, the staff did their best to stun her to make her let go. The adrenaline running through the creatures body kept it awake and alert as it tore at Grunt's leg.

"Goliath Help ME!" Sobbed out Grunt as he screamed in pain.

"I'm right here, I'm not letting go!" Bellowed Goliath, as he clutched his dear brother's arms within his claws.

"Shoo-oot her!" He demanded, as his grip slowly gave way on his brother.

"Some Pony, SHOOT HER!"

Not a second later and Grunt was pulled into the pen. His screams slowly dying out as he was eaten alive. The door locked securing Grunt's fate as well as stabilizing the nightmare in his brother's mind.

Goliath stared at the spot where he held his brother for the last time as tears fell from his cheek. His claws soaked in blood from his desperation. How would he ever tell his mother about his failure, his honor was soiled.

Later, in the next day after the loading incident, Doctor Claire Daring, the park operations manager spoke with goliath about the incident.

"Doctor Dearing." A guard spoke calmly.

"Yes?" Inquired Doctor Claire.

"He's Here." He stated.

"Good, you can send him in." Was her reply as she mentally prepared herself, it was not going to be easy.

A few moments passed and Goliath walked in, as he sees Doctor Dearing his face takes a sour expression.

"What is it." He demands unhappily.

"I'd like to start by saying I am sorr-."

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" He replied, a bit louder than he intended.

Adjusting himself a little as he looked with dead eyes at possibly a helping hoof. "You think you care about anyone here? You don't, it's your fault that my little brother is now dead! That Beast is what your park wanted and, you know what, whatever. I don't have time for a stupid review, I just have to figure out how I'm going to tell Gilda."

"Who's Gilda?" She inquired as she looked through her notes, using it as a scape goat to keep her patient talking.

"Our little sister, or don't your notes have that?" Goliath snaked out his reply.

The room was in client After goliath said that before she can speak. Goliath see something behind her outside of the window in the trees.

"What is That!?"

Said goliath as he point the Creature out there

"Oh that this is the first Dino hybrid she about 18 metes more bigger then the T Rex"

"that is no Dinosaur that is a monster!"

Three Months Later

It was December and as winter comes some ponies where getting to go to jurassic equestria for the week since winter vacation has started and guest where getting packing as they get in the hotel and get ready to see the park up close. Meanwhile up north is where another rapter Paddock where these one are being tame like a lion or tiger the tamer name is Owen Grady witch he is the Velociraptor trainer.

"Alright eye's on me"

Said owen

The Velociraptor respond as he call there name

"Blue"

"Click Click Click"

Charlie Grow

"Hey charlie don't give me that shit"

Said Owin

Charlie look up with a unhappy look until owen start to past the meat of dead rat. First elco second charlie third delta and last was blue, and she get a big rat witch where her favorites. After Feeding the rapter's owen then hoof pump barry.

"Nice job"

Said Vic Hoskins

The head of security operations for InGen

"What is it"

Ask owen

"Field Test"

Owen then walk away from vic and head down stairs to the lower part of the pint by the gate door as he lock the cage door so vic can't in. As he sit down on his bench he here a pig sound that he tough he put in the pin.

"Pig loose Pig loose!"

As she try to catch the little pig one of the raptor catch the pig as it was on part of the net witch chose her to falling the ground witch chose the raptor's look at her and there about to kill her.

"SomePony Help Me!"

She scream for help.

Grady then responded to this and open the so he can get her safe as he is getting in there to save her the guard where about to shoot he look up as he tell them to hold there fire.

"With twelve ant in these animals there never going thrush me again "

Said owen to the guard

"Blue Stand down'Stand down"

Blue bite as she going ready to attack.

"Hey What did i say ,Delta when i say you turn back"

After that he was able to come then down. Few Second later grady get back out from the cage when. The staff hug him for saving her.

"Thank you for saving me"

"No problem"

He said

"Your wounder why there was a job opening"

"No?"

She said

She then look right by the side of the fence as she see one the rapter is trying to get in. She then look a owen as she look at with a scared look.

"I know now"

She Said


End file.
